Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a device for power line communication, a method for transmitting signals and a method for receiving signals.
Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Current power line communication modems (PLC modems) are based on single input-single output (SISO) schemes. In a single input-single output scheme the signals are fed into a pair of dedicated wires (for instance between the phase or live (P or L) wire and the neutral (N) wire) of a power line network in a building. However, multiple input-multiple output (MIMO) schemes are currently investigated in order to improve e.g. data rate, coverage, robustness against disturbances, utilizing the diversity of the MIMO channel and consideration of electromagnetic interference (EMI) regulations. In MIMO schemes signals are fed into and/or received from at least two combinations of different wires by different input and/or output ports, e.g. between phase and neutral, phase and protective earth (PE), and neutral and protective earth (PE) in a three wire power line network. It is also possible to receive signals from a common mode (CM) signal received between any of the wires to ground.
Power line networks may exhibit strong variations in input impedances at individual transmission frequencies, at different locations of the outlets in the building and due to changing network topology (e.g. when a light switch is toggled by a user). This may have negative impact when feeding and/or receiving power line signals into and/or from power line networks.